Los hombres también sufren con el embarazo
by Ari's Madness
Summary: De haber sabido que se iba a encontrar con el peor lado posible de una fémina seguramente sus peticiones indecorosas de antaño hubiesen desaparecido al instante. ¡Seguro y hasta se habría comportado como un monje de verdad! / Regalo de cumpleaños para Erly Nymeria Misaki, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (Idea del foro ¡Siéntate!)


Aquí vengo con otro regalito de cumpleaños, esta vez para la guapa de Erly ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermosa! Lamento la gran demora u.u espero de corazón que te guste (L) Y también a todos los que se paseen por aquí :D

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi es ama y señora de todos los personajes de InuYasha, yo sólo los pido prestados en pos de darle vida a esta historia (prometo devolverlos…eventualmente). Lo demás es producto de mi imaginación sin fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

Suspiró, casi con demente alivio, cuando logró apoyarse en uno de los árboles que crecían cerca del río y se permitió descansar en silencio. Sin gritos, ni lamentos, ni golpes.

Aquello era el paraíso. Miroku, aún abrazado al árbol, sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas hasta que lentamente terminó de rodillas y con musgo en su mejilla, que tenía marcadas ojeras de varios días sin dormir.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? —Se escuchó una voz a las alturas. El monje abrió uno de sus ojos cansinamente, aunque no era necesario. Sólo InuYasha era capaz de hablarle con esa deslenguada soltura arriba de un árbol.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —masculló en apenas un susurro. Lo que menos tenía era ganas de hablar. La cabeza aún le palpitaba con loca violencia desde el último sartenazo que su esposa le había propinado en uno de sus arranques de furia. Y estaba tan cansado por las noches sin dormir que siquiera se sentía capaz de sobarse la zona adolorida para buscar que mejorase.

Pudo escuchar el sonido de la ropa de su amigo ondear con fuerza en el aire y sus pies tocando el suelo con maestría. Por costumbre, el hanyô se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada aparentemente arisca, pero que francamente buscaba ser agradable.

—Sango volvió a golpearte, ¿no es así?

Vaya, aún tenía fuerzas para sonrojarse. Miroku no podía encontrar una sola palabra que no fuese humillante en ese comentario, pero se obligó a tomar aire y contestar con toda la dignidad posible, si es que le quedaba.

—Es el embarazo lo que la tiene así, ya lo sabes…

No, en realidad no. InuYasha distaba mucho de saber cómo era el delicado proceso hormonal que una mujer sufría durante su embarazo, pero no era de extrañarse considerando lo distraído que era en todo lo que no fuese dedicarse a proteger a sus compañeras de monstruos y sus ataques. Así que, para Miroku, el silencio que su amigo le dirigió no le extrañó en lo absoluto.

Se sentó cruzándose de piernas y se quitó lentamente parte de la mancha de musgo en su mejilla. Ni siquiera cuando Naraku había estado en el clímax de su poder y maldad se había sentido tan fatigado y cansado. Era como si su cerebro, de pronto, apenas y funcionase a un ápice de su capacidad. Suspiró nuevamente, abatido.

Jamás pensó que el tema del embarazo podría convertirse en algo tan complicado. Para él, era el simple proceso que pasaba desde su fogosa petición a una damisela hasta nueve meses después. En el caso particular de Sango, unos pocos meses luego de su noche de bodas.

De haber sabido que se iba a encontrar con el peor lado posible de una fémina, seguramente sus peticiones indecorosas de antaño hubiesen desaparecido al instante. ¡Seguro y hasta se habría comportado como un monje de verdad!

—¿Y qué hace tanto el embarazo, aparte de que tenga esa panzota? —preguntó el chico de cabellos plateados mientras se sentaba frente a él, alzando las cejas con curiosidad, admirando cómo el cuerpo del monje se tensaba al instante.

—¡No digas eso! —sólo por si acaso volteó rápidamente la cabeza hacia ambos lados para comprobar que seguían solos— ¡Sango odia que se lo recuerden!

—Pero si es la verdad —resopló el chico mientras entrecerraba los ojos, pensativo —¿cuántos cachorros crees que lleva adentro? Las otras mujeres no se ven así.

—La señora Kaede dice que son dos. Posiblemente niñas —Si bien estaba cansado, sintió cómo rápidamente su estómago se tensaba y volvía a estar preso en diversas emociones contradictorias que jamás antes había experimentado en conjunto.

Por una parte, la sola idea de estar con Sango, la mujer que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vio, le hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Sabía que el proceso era difícil, que los cambios en ella habían sido más drásticos de los que una chica tan joven podría soportar con facilidad, por eso se sentía en la obligación de estar siempre ahí apoyándola y buscando que se sintiese mejor, aunque eso pudiese acarrearle, entre otras cosas, un sartenazo en la cabeza. También estaba la idea de ser padre, padre de dos pequeñas niñas que se parecerían a Sango. La sola idea hacía rebosar su corazón de felicidad.

Pero, por otro lado, iba a ser _padre_. Tendría responsabilidades, dos pequeñas vidas que estarían bajo su cuidado, a la espera de que él luchase para cambiar el mundo y hacer un futuro ideal para ellas.

Con la maldición de su mano desaparecida, ya no tenía una excusa de peso para buscar descendencia, mas luego, al saberse en paz y con Naraku muerto, se dio cuenta de que aún la quería, buscaba verse a sí mismo como padre, como esposo amado y tener una familia que cuidar hasta el fin de sus días.

Pero seguía siendo humano, especialmente joven y torpe, y sus sueños se veían amenazados por el constante miedo e incertidumbre. ¿Y si Sango dejaba de amarle, y si se peleaban hasta ya no poder más? ¿Y si las niñas nacían con dificultades, y si entraban en guerra?... ¿Y sí salían _paganas_?

Sin pensarlo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, presa de un fuerte escalofrío ¡Dios, NO! ¡Aquello sería lo peor que podría ocurrirle!

InuYasha arqueó una ceja, observando con creciente preocupación cómo el monje parecía estar cayendo rápidamente en un colapso nervioso.

—¡Oye, cálmate! ¿Quieres? —Gruñó mostrando un poco de sus colmillos. Al no obtener una respuesta se apresuró a tomar con fuerza una de las manos de él, alejándolas de su cabeza— ¡Miroku!

—¿Eh? —alzó su vista azul cobalto para encontrar otra dorada que lo observaba con recelo.

InuYasha suspiró. Su amigo claramente estaba alterado, y debía ser grave como para que incluso él se diera cuenta. Soltó su mano y lo siguió mirándolo unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

El hombre pelinegro quiso abrir la boca y excusarse de su comportamiento extraño, pero el hanyô le interrumpió:

—Tus cachorros estarán bien y Sango será una buena madre —El monje alzó las cejas, impresionado—. Así que en vez de andar fastidiando preocúpate de ser un buen padre y ya.

Era difícil que alguien como Miroku se quedara sin palabras, pues siempre tenía alguno que otro comentario ya listo de antes para contestar a cualquier situación. Pero que las palabras que tanto necesitaba viniesen, justamente, de la persona menos indicada, lo había dejado sin respuesta alguna.

Se limpió el resto del musgo con la palma de la mano extendida, pensativo. InuYasha pensaba que andaba fastidiando, que se hiciera buen padre, diciéndolo como si fuese tan simple como cosechar cebollas y echar a hervir el agua. El sólo pensamiento le pareció ridículo.

Pero, al observarlo, se preguntó cómo lo hacía el hanyô para seguir su vida sin la señorita Kagome en el Sengoku. Ya iba a cumplirse un año de su ausencia, un año en que no sabían nada de ella, siquiera si algún día iba a volver.

Miroku se preguntó si, a veces, InuYasha perdía la compostura como él.

Sí, por supuesto que la perdía. Es normal sentirte un poco loco cuando no ves escapatoria a nada y todo parece sólo ser un fondo negro sin respuesta. Y claro que no es simple seguir adelante, pero perdiendo la compostura no consigues nada.

Sintió deseos de reír a carcajadas, pero se contuvo ante un InuYasha que seguía mirándolo con cautela, seguro previendo otro colapso nervioso.

—Gracias, amigo —le sonrió sintiéndose, por primera vez en varios meses, comprendido.

Aunque no lo pareciera.

—¡Feh! —resopló el medio demonio, seguramente más confundido que nunca por el cambio de ánimo tan brusco del monje.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el atardecer se desvanecía lentamente ante los ojos de los dos. Hombres que se hicieron compañeros en la adversidad, compañeros que, cada cual a su manera, habían probado la amarga sensación de la desesperación y la soledad.

Pero Miroku había logrado conseguir el amor de Sango, su matrimonio y ahora, por si fuera poco, tendría dos pequeñas hijas como prueba del loco sentimiento que se profesaban. Al pensar en que InuYasha siquiera había conseguido lo primero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa. Lo observó de reojo, durante todos esos meses se había comportado como un idiota egoísta, creyendo que no había nada peor que pudiese pasarle que un ataque de furia de Sango al no tener fresas a las cuatro de la mañana.

Pero la sola idea de no tener a Sango hacía que todo, absolutamente todo, se volviese insignificante. Se puso de pie y lanzó un suspiro, el primero de alivio en varios meses.

—Iré a ver a Sango, seguramente está preocupada.

—Haces bien —respondió su compañero mientras se levantaba y subía de un salto a la copa de un alto árbol, el mismo que solía usar desde hace meses.

Ese que tenía la mejor vista hacia el antiguo pozo devorador de cadáveres.

Se despidió con un saludo de mano, recordándose de que, cuando las cosas estuviesen más tranquilas, tenía que invitar a InuYasha a cenar.

Recogió algunas flores en el camino, de esas que sabía le gustaban a su esposa por el agradable olor que tenían. No esperaba mejorar la situación de la tarde con ello, pero sí recordarse que tenía seguir mimándola y hacerla feliz como a ninguna otra persona en este mundo.

Al llegar la joven estaba junto a la olla preparando la cena, al verle trató de levantarse con rapidez, pero él la detuvo al instante acercándose y quedando arrodillado frente a ella.

—Miroku yo…—comenzó, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Tenía los ojos hinchados, seguramente por haber llorado luego de que se fue— lo siento tanto.

—Está bien —susurró mientras le acariciaba suavemente uno de los sueltos mechones de cabello. Era tan hermosa, sintió que su corazón rebosaba en agradecimiento a la vida por tenerla a su lado.

—Tengo miedo a que te aburras de mí, de todo esto —al decirlo se había puesto suavemente las manos en su vientre, insegura de su aspecto, de sus violentos cambios emocionales, de lo que el futuro les esperaba. Todo parecía mucho más aterrador que Naraku y todos los monstruos del universo —. Tengo miedo de que…

—Yo nunca voy a dejarte —la interrumpió mientras se acercaba más. Rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella, entrecerrando los ojos —Es mi promesa y la cumpliré hasta el final.

La joven sintió deseos de llorar, últimamente sólo tenía sentimientos encontrados, dudas e inseguridades. Pero la presencia de Miroku la tranquilizaba, parecía sedar sus miedos con esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba. Hacía que todo, de alguna manera, se volviera mejor.

Sí, era difícil. Ambos lo sabían. Pero también sabían que, juntos, nada sería capaz de detenerlos.

—Agárrense pequeñas —susurró Miroku con una sonrisa mientras agachaba su cabeza para posarla suavemente sobre el abultado vientre de su esposa. —porque aquí les esperan dos padres de temer.

Sango rio, sintiéndose más aliviada que en meses enteros. Acarició suavemente el cabello de su esposo mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba discretamente las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir.

—Y no tengan miedo, porque les esperan cosas maravillosas a ambas. Serán lo que quieran: grandes guerreras como su madre —el hombre alzó la vista, su mujer, sonrojada, le sonreía ampliamente —o sacerdotisas que protegerán aldeas enteras como su padre. Serán y tendrán lo que ustedes quieran, porque se lo merecen todo.

—Miroku…—La mujer rio, abrazando a su esposo con fuerza— soy feliz de saber que mis pequeñas te tendrán como padre. Sé que serás maravilloso.

—Sólo porque te tengo a ti— respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el aroma de ella, siempre impregnado de la frescura de los bosques, sintiéndose al instante más tranquilo, como si sus hombros se libraran de un gran y angustioso peso.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado antes de salir a enfrentar a Naraku si esperaba tener un destino como éste, él hubiese respondido que era imposible, pues su futuro sólo parecía designar a la muerte como fin. Jamás se habría esperado que estaría en una pequeña cabaña, asentado viendo pasar los días junto a su mujer, esperando que sus pequeñas hijas llegaran al mundo.

Jamás se le habría siquiera pasado por la cabeza. Pero, ciertamente, era mucho mejor que todo lo que habría podido imaginar.

* * *

**¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¡Muchos besos y abrazos! Eres una chica muy simpática y agradable, espero que podamos conocernos más (:**

** Muchas gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leer y llegar hasta aquí. **

**La verdad me siento bastante insegura a la hora de publicar esto porque no siento que sea buena manejando ambos personajes y temo que me haya quedado muy simplón o cursi :/ Bueno, ¡Espero que me den su crítica en los comentarios al respecto! Sería muy útil y me ayudaría un montón a mejorar :3  
**

**La idea de los cumpleaños es del foro ****¡Siéntate!**** Si están interesadas en participar, pueden encontrar el link del foro en mi perfil (altamente recomendado :D)**

**Las adoro un jodido montón. **

**Celiane. **

_¿Qué tal un review?_

_Gracias de antemano (L)_


End file.
